The Forbidden Touch
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: She fell once, vowed to never again. When sinful CM Punk gets AJ fired. The Boise Beauty Torrie Wilson returns as GM. While Furious Punk, Heyman challenge her. John Cena returns answering Torrie's call. Will their feelings get in the way? John & Torrie become closer. Will she keep her vow or is Cena's charm too great for her resist? WWE get ready for the "Golden" Era.
1. Back Where I Belong

New Story-The Forbidden Touch.

Summary-She fell once, vowed to never again. When sinful CM Punk gets his ex flame AJ fired. The Boise Beauty Torrie Wilson returns as GM. While Furious Punk, Heyman challenge her. John Cena returns, answering Torrie's call. Will their feelings get in the way? As John & Torrie become closer? Will Torrie be able to resist? Will she keep her vow or is Cena's charm too great for her resist? All it took is 1 touch…..

….

Sooner life turns around, you never what is behind the corner. You never know what opportunities lie ahead on the open road. When these doors open, the most important you can never predict, is what consequences lie? What the outcome is?

All there is a shadows, until the time is right. Destiny starts to play a game. The shadows come into the light. Only time will tell what was going to happen. No one in this world can predict an ending?

Every ending brings a new beginning…..

It's safe to say, anything can happen in the organisation of WWE. Dreams can be fulfilled or shattered to pieces. A sense of power can befall on anyone. Friendships can be made tested, hunger can strike. Friendships can be destroyed by on going battle for respect.

Especially one moment, no one could ever predicted was a golden return. Why? Because as right now. It hadn't happened yet. It had lied in the shadows for years, now the special moment had formed into the light.

Its now ready to fire up, bright and beautiful like a firework!

What return could this be?

All questions will be answered as the story is about to unfold.

…..

Lets recap on what has been happening in the year of 2012 for the WWE. The season was the winter, spring, summer and autumn had passed…..The month on the calendar was November 2012.

Year 2012- New Champions were crowned, Diva's turned heel over sense of power.

Friendships were destroyed, A giant risen, End Of An Era. Here Comes The Pain returned, A Champion turned dark side, A heartbreaking end to The Game. New Tag Teams made, Oh yeah, Once In A Lifetime clash between Two icons in their era.

It could be arguably the starting downfall for the Heart, Soul of WWE. Leader Of Cenation John Cena. After he suffered a devastating loss to The Rock at Wrestlemania 28, a match Cena had expressed meant everything to him, a match he needed to win. A match, he said he wasn't coming to take second place.

Well after all that out pouring heartfelt emotion, Cena ended up losing. Miami Florida, biggest main event went to the Great One. Shockingly, an embrace between John & Rock took place backstage after the match.

Refusing to fall, John continued on with what he loved to do. He stood by his morals, his beliefs. Then he ran right into a storm in form of an F5. Brock Lesnar. Luckily John survived an Extreme Rules Match….he had defeated Lesnar. Victorious but wounded.

Then he had to deal with a power driven GM who wanted to remove him from WWE for good. Cena once again rose above, even the fire storm of a risen giant. Knocked out various times. Still that didn't bend Cena's will. He got John Laurinaitis fired, ending the era "People Power"

Cena went on to feud with Big Show, forcing himself for the first time to face the challenge of the Money In The Bank. Cena went on to win, cashed in against reigning Champion Cm Punk, on the RAW 1000 celebration.

That was the night where it took a sudden turn, just as it looked John Cena was going to win the WWE Championship for the 11 time. Big Show stormed to the ring, speared John, then knocked the fighter completely out.

That wasn't the shocking story, it was the fact. Cm Punk. A good friend of Cena's did absolutely nothing.

The strong warrior kicked out of the WMD. Show continued the attack while Punk stayed in the corner. Show laid out John, the save was made by The Rock. While The Great One fought Show, Cena was left lying unconscious after the vicious attack. Punk slid back in the ring and levelled Rock with a shocking clothesline.

Punk slowly walked out, as the show drew to a close. A simple term from Hall Of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler told the story

"Cm Punk has turned on the WWE Universe" a sentence, that drove Punk even darker.

Punk walked away, while Rock & once his friend John Cena laid hurt in the ring after a shocking end of Raw 1000.

Punk, once a loved superstar and promised change. His colours turned dark. He kept reaching, ordering for respect.

He claimed to not have changed. not being that guy. He even apologised to a suspicious Cena for what happened. Everyone could see, Punk had turned to the dark side. His colours were slowly, but positively would be revealed in time.

Punk did seem to "save" Cena from Big Show. Still wary of Punk. John refused a hand shake after they had both imitated each other's move sets. Punk left Cena high and dry. John picked up the win, regarding Punk's actions.

His actions got worse. Stealing a summer victory from John. After Cena had hit the AA on the destructive Big Show pay per view Summerslam.

Giving John a chance at the WWE Championship at Night Of Champions Only IF Cena says Punk is the "Best In The World" of course, John didn't obey to the ridiculous condition standing by his morals throwing a chance at the title. John expressed to Punk, that if he doesn't face Cena in his hometown of Boston at NOC then Punk has no respect for the title, or for himself.

Punk refused to give Cena the number one contender shot, but his ex flame AJ Lee used her authority to name John as the challenger. This did not go down well with Punk. The woman he rejected a proposal from, he was adamant she had a grudge against him.

Punk shot back against AJ, by walking out on a match taking a "personal day" off. He even walked out on his hometown of Chicago! Punk did return with a brutal attack on John costing him a match against Alberto Del Rio. Again as Cena looked to win, Punk kicked the back of John's head lying him out to the backstage floor. Pulling Del Rio on top of him for the three count. The attack didn't stop there…Punk grabbed the motionless John Cena, hit a GTS on the hood of his black car.

The only sound was the painful gasp from John, as his head hit the car. Writhing in pain on the floor. Once his good friend, Punk hovered over Cena shouting the word "Respect"

The story took another sinister turn, Punk got back in the car. As John lied moaning hurt, touching his forehead. The driver of the black car took a look at the fallen John Cena. The mad scientist Paul Heyman was revealed driving with the WWE Champion away, leaving Cena on the floor.

Once Cm Punk was asked about the sudden alliance with Heyman. Punk expressed five words. "I'm a Paul Heyman Guy"

Fuelled by the sneak attack, John Cena went to confront his new enemy calling him a "Ignorant Son Of Bitch!" need a lesson in what respect truly is. Cena revealed Punk that his massive "Change" was not for the WWE. All it was to make CM Punk a star by holding up the company until he got what he wanted.

The two new found enemies met in Boston Garden, at Night Of Champions. John Cena's hometown. Same place, night where John Cena debuted his Pink/Black ring attire in support against Breast Cancer for the Susan J Komen for the cure.

Consisting t shirt, wrist bands, a baseball cap, an armband.

A cause that hit John closer to home, catching the disease early. His youngest brother battled brain cancer and it was a positive story so John was very happy, proud to push for the charity. He had organised it all, even with his hectic schedule. It meant so much to him.

Cm Punk & John Cena had an amazing match, battle back and forth. The ending came when it looked like Cena had won the match, celebrated with friends and family only for the title to be snatched away from John's fingers as the referee told Cena that his shoulders were down to, so Punk's reign continued by the result of a draw.

An upset John confronted the result, only to get the same championship he thought he won right in the face by Punk. Once again John was left lying unconscious on the mat thanks to Punk.

Heyman & Paul bathed in the glory with the champion shouting each time "Best In The World" while the referees tended to John in the ring.

John turned on his back lying holding his forehead after the championship gold colliding with his head. He lied hurt as the night drew to a close. It was not the perfect homecoming for Cena…

It had got worse for John, when he was struck down with an arm injury. Just after he had pinned Punk, night after in a converstial ending. Punk yelling at a referee that his foot was on the bottom rope before the 3 count was made.

The next following Wednesday. John had elbow surgery, it had been worse than he anticipated. The swelling, bruising on his right arm had kept Cena side lined for a little while. He hated it, being hurt. John was very passionate, dedicated. He loved WWE and wanted to continue…but his body wasn't agreeing with his heart.

Using ice packs, therapy, anything he could do by doctors orders. John did it. He wanted to get swelling, bruising down but it was slow process. John did everything he possibly could to get better. Desperately trying to get back to RAW.

Staying away from RAW, was one of the hardest things for John. He was so dedicated, updating on his recovery to the fans on twitter. It wasn't enough. He had to get back, maybe foolishly endangering himself even more….

John did what his heart wanted, Cena did address his injury and his return on RAW the following Monday after his surgery. Still in pink/black attire, he had his right arm in a sling. All John did promise, he would be at Hell In A Cell. He's not there to an announcer, a time keeper. He will be there to fight!

He challenged CM Punk, the Champion declined saying it wasn't fair. He's defeated John many times before. He's got nothing to prove, pretty much he wanted Cena out of his life.

Punk advised John to run, or he will hurt him and put John on the shelve even more.

John didn't move a single step standing strong, while Punk counted to 5 with his back turned. Cena pulled out a pipe, revealing his own "pipe bomb" attacking his arch nemesis with it. John celebrated, greeted farewell for now!

Punk went on to disrespect legends, even attacking them. One thing stayed the same, every person pushed Punk to accept Cena's challenge for Hell In A Cell to pro claim he truly is "Best in The World"

In the final week, leading up to Hell In A Cell. Punk finally accepted. Thanks to Paul Heyman, Punk once again survived the battle, and the cell. John may have come back sooner than he should have.

The following night, Punk unleashed the darkest act ever. When John Cena was backstage, falsely he was lured into a trap by Heyman.

Suddenly, as he leaned back on the open door. It smacked right into his recovering elbow. A masked man, it was pretty obvious. It was the sinful Cm Punk. The mystery man attacked John. Throwing John to the wall, through equipment, finishing with a devasting move…

Hitting Cena in the back of the head with a pipe, causing head/neck trauma to the strong hearted fighter.

The mystery attack on the recovering John Cena set the West Newbury Native on the injury list. Due to the severity, it looked Cena may never return….an emotional interview with John Cena. Due to his surgically repaired neck. The doctors were giving Cena a warning sign.

He had to step back away for now, so his body can recover. The work horse of WWE needed re booting. He will be stronger, better than ever!

For weeks, Cm Punk swore innocence over Cena's attack. Everyone knew, World Heavyweight Champion Irish fighter Sheamus was furious since he's a good friend of John Cena's. Randy Orton questioned, Rey Mysterio, AJ questioned…but Punk still claimed he was innocent!

Paul Heyman & Cm Punk turned their attention to terrorise someone else. That person was AJ Lee. Punk used her weakness, feelings for him.

AJ fell to his will, she ended up being fired. It seemed as Punk & Heyman were finally going to get exactly what they wanted.

Paul Heyman will be named the GM of RAW. Then they would have all the power.

Punk had called Vince McMahon personally to name a new Gm, The Champion and his new alliance would definitely be there.

Would The chairman give Heyman, the keys to the RAW Kingdom…or is there someone else that will rise to the occasion?

…

A Silver car parked into a space, a car door opened. A black high heel hit the concrete.

The car door shut behind her.

The golden blonde grabbed a purse, flickering her hair to her back. Torrie idly slid down her sun kiss hair lying on her shoulder.

She made her way towards the entrance to the arena, a bright smile played on her face.

Tonight was going to be very important to her, she had walked through another door with a wonderful opportunity. She could not wait!

Torrie walked down the corridor, hugging Rey Mysterio, after she greeted him. Walking along, she felt memories flashing through her mind. She already knew, something was missing.

Every time she was at an arena, her oldest friend was there. Someone she could always rely on. A true friend, one that always made her smile.

Torrie remembered running over to him, into an embrace at Wrestlemania 28.

With a gentle sigh, her heart felt a sense of sadness. Her head lowered, along with her eyelashes.

He wasn't here, her dearest friend.

John Cena.

…...

Resounding boos echoed through the arena, when it shown WWE Champion CM Punk & Paul Heyman talking backstage.

The two glasses of orange juice banged together, the smirk played on the face.

It shown the victory expressions on their faces.

"A toast, to the Best In The World" Heyman proudly spoke.

A smirk came from the Champion clicking their glasses together. "Paul, it feels so good tonight, not see that mentally, unstable little girl skipping around"

"AJ is gone, definitely better."

Punk chuckled sipping his juice "Oh definitely, all it took is that one moment I wrapped her right around my finger."

"Moth to a flame" Heyman evilly laughed.

Punk agreed with his manager, he looked at his watch. "Oh it's almost time, until Vince announces finally the person who should have been in charge years ago!"

Paul nodded "Definitely, I'm not sharing that title with anyone"

"Well why would you? Paul. No one is better than you for the job"

Punk idly caught a glance, gulping down his orange juice. He smiled seeing the Great White, Sheamus walking down the corridor.

"Hey Shemo! Want to join us for a drink?" Punk said.

Sheamus stopped in his tracks, he took in a deep breath turning back "What was that?"

"Oh we are having a celebratory drink" Punk told

Sheamus looked at him. "What's to celebrate. You got a innocent girl fired…and Ohh yeah you attacked John, because he was the main threat to you"

Punk scoffed a laugh, looking innocent. "Once again, I didn't do that"

"Then who did?"

Punk shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, King Kong Bundy. John Boy had a lot of enemies"

"No he didn't, he had a lot friends here"

"Oh yeah bunch of losers" Heyman laughed with Punk.

"Hey Walrus, shut up before I shut it for you" The Great White barked.

"Hey hold on, I take offence to that" Heyman told.

Sheamus looked "You're supposed to. Everyone knows it was you two that lured him into a trap"

"No we didn't" Punk said.

"Oh yeah I don't think it's a big coincidence…that you're the one that wanted to meet, talk to him" Sheamus rolled his eyes.

"Look…"

"You did this, you could have ended his career. John will be back mark my words"

"Well not on Raw he won't" Heyman told.

"Why's that fella?"

"Heyman will be in charge, and if John Boy ever comes…..back….which I sincerely hope" Punk put his hand on his grey jacket chest, faking emotion.

"He will be shipped off to smack down" Heyman announced.

"If Heyman is new GM, it will be a cold day in hell" Sheamus stormed off.

Punk blew out a breath "I don't think he likes me very much"

"Just jealous" Heyman reminded.

Cm Punk shrugged, zipping up his grey fleece started walking to the ring where, He and Heyman will be in the same ring as The Chairman of the board will name Paul Heyman as the General Manager Of Raw.

They were certain, so confident but does Vince McMahon have a trick up his sleeve?

He's been known as shocking the world.

Could this be an announcement that will shock, shake the WWE world.

…

The Chairman of the board stood in the ring, as he heard the chants from the crowd "Don't hire Heyman" while Cm Punk & Paul Heyman stayed in the ring waiting for that announcement.

The new general manager…..would be revealed any minute now.

Heyman waited like a predator aiming for his prey. Punk wanted all the power, he just needed the official term. The man that gave him a chance, his start. Saw a potential light in him. Punk just needed it…..

Vince lowered his head, as the clocks turned in his mind.

…..

Backstage camera came on the screen, superstars and divas were gathered except for the warrior of a leader, John Cena wasn't there. It was questionable when he was going to return following the horrific attack…..

"If he names Heyman as GM, He's lost his damn marbles" Randy Orton said.

"Damn right" Rey Mysterio agreed.

"He surely isn't going to…right?" Lilian Garcia asked.

"Let's hope not" Sheamus said.

….

"I was going to name Paul Heyman as the new GM…..but then I remembered what a slimy, excuse you are for a man" Vince said.

"You are not going to be new GM Paul"

The crowd erupted in cheers, Punk raved furiously while Heyman looked dejected.

"Now, one thing you should know about me is…."

"You're so blind in your old age!" Punk snapped, Heyman pulled the Champion back.

"I like to poured gasoline on a fire" Vince told.

Punk looked confused "What the hell does that mean?!"

"If it's not him, then who is it? A buddy of yours Vince?"

The Chairman shook his head "Oh no, the person that I've hired even pissed me off. Gave me a run for my money…I know this person will make a hell of a impression"

"Who is it?!" Punk demanded.

Vince signalled to the stage, as silence befell the arena…..everyone waited. Announcers, time keepers, even Cm Punk & Paul Heyman looked to the ramp…even the superstars/divas backstage. Everyone gathered around waiting for the announcement.

The past few seconds went ever so slowly.

Just then a melody of drums made the arena become unglued. Shock just filled the arena. The jaws of Punk & Heyman fell, in disbelief.

A song entitled "Need A Little Time"

The New Raw Manager was the one, only Boise Belle.

TORRIE WILSON.

…

Back home at Tampa Florida, a recovering WWE Superstar John Cena was sitting on his couch watching Monday Night Raw.

He coughed out his cold refreshed beer, when he heard the familiar theme come from his tv screen.

His cute dimples surfaced on his face, today has just got better. It had been a month since his brutal attack that gave him chance to heal up previous nagging injuries.

John's whiteness of his smile, muttered "She came back where she belongs"

Truly Torrie did.

….

End Of Chapter 1, Well I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now I am NOT writing this story on my own, Myself and my lovely Jorrie sissy have decided to co write a story. We have been planning this for weeks, so no time like the present. I thought we would get the ball rolling.

We are very excited for the story, we promise to create some magic together! Now next Chapter will be written by Kalina.

We are so happy, excited to take this challenge together! So all I can say now is thank you for reading! I will be back with Chapter 3! And I will still be writing my own stories especially Be Mine Forever, I adore that story so very much!

Until then, Bye-Bye.

Peace, Love, Jorrie!

(KellyMarie & Kalina)


	2. The Golden Blonde Returns

Hey, it's Kalina this time! I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as Kelly and I are writing it!

The response was absolutely breathtaking. At only the beginning of the song, the pounding of drums, the crowd went nuts. The sweet sound had evoked a major response, exactly what Vince McMahon had expected.

_" I just need a little space to call my own. Just a corner of the world where I can be alone, with you._

Mr. McMahon beamed. "Please welcome the new General Manager of RAW, Torrie Wilson!"

And right out she came. She was clad in a navy blue skirt-suit and black high heels, the perfect attire for a professional and successful, yet beautiful woman. Her curly, strawberry blond hair cascaded past her shoulders and down her back. Her bright smile was enough to light up the entire arena. Damn right, she was back!

As the crowd kept cheering, CM Punk and Paul Heyman stared in disbelief, jaws almost to the floor with shock. This was not happening.

With the smile still glued to her face, Torrie walked down the ramp, smiling and waving to the fans. This was her show now. Hers.

And then, the wonderful moment was interrupted

"Wait a minute, here!" Paul Heyman announced, "Just wait a second!"

Ignoring him, Torrie stepped between the second rope and entered the ring. She hadn't done this since a few years back at Wrestlemania, and it felt a little strange, but at the same time, it felt right. She felt like she belonged and she felt right at home.

"Mr. McMahon-" Paul tried to announce, but it was cut off.

Vince began to speak. "Sorry, Heyman. This is Torrie's show, I've got to go now. And Torrie, good luck!" he shook the New Gm's hand, Punk & Heyman just stood in disbelief.

"Hey, Vinnie-Mac!" Punk yelled. But he was too late, Vince was already heading backstage.

The Boise Belle smiled and waved goodbye to her boss.

Heyman and Punk both glared at Torrie. However, the blond was not intimidated by them at all. Her level of confidence at the moment had skyrocketed, thanks to the level of approval the WWE fans had given her.

While the golden blonde stood, she couldn't help but wonder if John was watching. She could just imagine, the smile on his face.

The voice of the voice of the voiceless spoke first. "Being that I, Paul Heyman, am the voice of CM Punk, I'm going to have to ask you to exit the arena, Miss Wilson. You see, Mr. McMahon has something very important about myself to tell the WWE Universe and-"

Swiftly, Torrie reached over and took the microphone from the balding man's grasp. She smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry, about that Paul, but I've got a few announcements." Torrie turned away from the two men standing in the ring with her and took a deep breath.

"Well, WWE Universe, how are we feeling?!" she asked confidently.

In return, Torrie was greeted with loud, positive cheers from the thousands of WWE fans in attendance.

"I've just got one thing to say and that's-"

"Torrie, please shut up," CM Punk very rudely interrupted. He reverted his eyes back to the crowd of people. "There are important people trying to talk here, and I'm sure that they don't want to listen to A-Rod's playboy spread ex-girlfriend."

Punk's words stung, that was for sure. But Torrie wasn't going to let him get her down on her very first night as the general manager of RAW.

Torrie heard the remark, she flickered her eyes down drawing her lips apart.

"Excuse me, Punk," she said, "I thought that the important person was talking. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that I'm Torrie Wilson. I'm the general manager of RAW!" She set in stone.

The audience cheered, as Punk and Heyman just glared at the blond general manager.

Punk took a deep breath. "This is just another example of the disrespect that's been running rampant around here. I mean-"

"Punk, please be quiet!" Torrie announced, smiling at him, "I don't have time for this."

Punk glared at Torrie once more.

Heyman asked Punk for his microphone and Punk handed it over to him. "I won't stand here and allow my client, who is the best in the world stand here and be disrespected by a no-good diva. Torrie, why are you here? What did you do for the WWE?"

Punk smirked. "You know, he's right, Torrie. You never held a title, did you? And what about your friends? Stacy, Lita, Trish, Candice, they're all gone. Because they know when to quit. No disrespect," Punk put emphasis on the word, "Torrie, but you're not as young and hot as you used to be."

At Punk's pause, Torrie remained silent. She was waiting for the perfect moment. In fact, it lasted for quite a while. The silence remained for at least twenty, if not thirty seconds.

"Well?" Heyman asked.

Torrie's apathetic look changed as the ends of her mouth curved into a chuckling smile. "Well...are you done?"

Punk shot Torrie a puzzled glance. "Am I done?"

Torrie nodded. "Done speaking? Done talking trash to me on my show? Done with this respect crap?"

Punk's jaw dropped, as did Heyman's, as the crowd cheered in approval. Heyman opened his mouth, but Torrie beat him to it.

"Regardless of what you two thought you were doing when you got AJ, who's totally innocent, I might add, I'm in charge. Me. Not you two. And regardless of what you two think about what's going to happen, the fact is, you work for me now. And what I say goes. Because I am the general manager of RAW!"

The response on that was fantastic. The WWE fans loved the fact that Torrie was putting Punk and Heyman in their place.

Punk's glare grew deeper and deeper, almost as if he was going to form ridges all in his face from the frown. He and Heyman started to whisper to each other, mostly with Punk talking and Heyman nodding. Torrie just shook her head, waiting for one of them to speak.

CM Punk cleared his throat. "My advocate and I have come to a conclusion.

Torrie nodded, curving her mouth down. "Let's hear it."

He glowered daggers at the new blond general manager. He then uttered two words. "I. Quit."

He threw down his microphone and followed by Heyman, walked under the ropes out to the stage. As Heyman and Punk made their way down the ramp, the audience's boos rang out.

Torrie stood in the centre of the ring, her eyes glanced at the stage.

Torrie shrugged, smiling a bit. "Fine. Hey Heyman, your clients have a tendency to quit, don't they?" She chuckled a bit. "Go ahead Punk, leave," Torrie paused, "I'll just sue you for breach of contract. Make sure to get a good lawyer, because-"

"What?!" Punk's screamed question came out of his throat right at Torrie.

Torrie beamed, nodding her head yes "That's right, Punk. I've done my research, I wouldn't be a good GM if I didn't. But anyway, your contract is good until next year. And since the WWE board of directors has no plans of lifting it and releasing you of it, you're breaching the contract...which is illegal!"

Torrie's wits sure were proving helpful.

Punk glowered at her and dropped to his knees, slapping the ramp. Heyman knelt down beside him as his client yelled, "No respect, no respect" - over and over and over and over.

A bright smile escaped from Torrie's lips as "Need a Little Time" hit once more and the fans cheered for their new GM. Certainly, there was no one better suited for the job. Torrie's heels stepped close to the ring ropes, looking at furious Cm Punk being calmed down by Heyman.

Her white shine shone, just for Punk and Heyman. turning her head, Torrie's emerald eyes gleamed towards the audience, she felt this was the most special night ever.

Blowing a peace kiss sign silently, everyone knew

The Blonde Bombshell Torrie Wilson had returned.

….

The fallen superstar, John Cena sat in his Tampa home on his couch, nursing a beer, eating shrimp fried rice, and watching Monday Night RAW. Cena wasn't a very good cook and takeout - especially Chinese - had been his best friend for the past week. His golden retriever, Lucky, sat dosing on the sofa.

"Damn chopsticks," he muttered.

Whoever's idea it was to eat rice with chopsticks was one dumb person, John thought to himself.

John watched his old friend, Torrie Wilson on his television. Vince had just announced that the new GM was coming, but surely...it couldn't be Torrie. Not Torrie, he knew for many years. Not his first friend in WWE smack down.

On the television, Vince lifted his hand toward the blond and announced, "Please welcome the new General Manager of RAW, Torrie Wilson!"

As John was trying to swallow a piece of shrimp, it lodged itself in his throat, out of pure shock to Vince's words. John began to cough uncontrollably and his body yanked forward, banging against the table.

The commotion awakened Lucky, who began to bark and howl.

John backed up against the wall and jammed his thumb into his stomach, performing the Heimlich Maneuver on himself, as his dog just kept barking. To his relief, the shrimp shot out of his throat, across the room.

He took a deep breath, watching Lucky run to see what had happened, knocking over a vase in the process.

John sighed and closed his eyes letting the sense of reality sink in.

Torrie Wilson sure served an impact on him.

…...

End of Chapter 2.

Well, that was so much fun! I love this story so much and already my favorite character is John, lol. I'm so glad that my awesome Jorrie sissy and I decided to start this. I'm sure it's going to be amazing and I'm happy that we get to share the ride. We certainly hope you enjoy this. Kelly will be writing chapter 3, but I'll be back for chapter 4. In the meantime, I'll still be writing my stories, including WWE High! Make sure to check that out, as well.

Until next time!

Peace, love, and Jorrie. :)

-Kalina & KellyMarie


	3. Strength, Love From Within

Chapter 3-Strength, Love From Within.

Clicking her heels down the corridors of the backstage arena, the beautiful bombshell new appointed RAW GM, Torrie Wilson walked down confidently.

The natural beauty shone from the camera, dressed lovely but professionally. The diva persona she was known for many years, was still there. The Boise Belle hadn't changed, she just shone in a different role.

It had been about 25 minutes since Torrie was named the new General Manager of RAW. She had proved already, she belonged and deserved the position.

Torrie proved that she's no man's doormat, already she had locked horns with the current WWE Champion CM Punk and his associate, Paul Heyman. Probably only friend Punk had nowadays.

The Voice Of The Voiceless had definitely turned into something much more darker. His desperate claim of respect set him down a path that was full of evil, disturbing antics.

Getting his ex flame AJ fired, wrapping the poor girl right into a trap feasting on lingering feelings, the geek goddess she had. Let's not forget, he may have not admitted it….everyone knew, he viciously attacked his enemy John Cena.

The brutal attack of Cena, happened night after Hell In A Cell. It sent John home, suffering head trauma and neck issues. The Cenation had no choice but to watch their beloved leader become fallen, have to be away from where he belongs.

The Cenation leader, 12 time World Champion had gone from WWE. The time was slipping by, anything in the organisation can happen.

The beautiful Torrie Wilson was a shining example, no one in the world could have predicted a once popular diva had risen up to become the boss of the longest TV program show, Monday Night Raw.

Already Torrie was proving, a simple fact. It was her show! She will do whatever it takes to make it as wonderful and successful as she can. Give the faithful, powerful WWE Universe.

As John Cena once called them "powerful group of people, no one ever doubt them!" well Torrie will do she can to give them an exciting show.

Torrie continued to walk down the corridor, her blonde hair shimmered off her shoulders. Directing her eyes, passing people giving smiles to their new boss.

As she continued walking, all eyes were on her. Twinkling her fingertips, she greeted anyone with a smile. Right now, Torrie was such a beautiful light.

"Hottest boss ever"

It seems superstars around were happy to see Torrie back, as the GM was one hell of a shock but a very good one.

Giggling to herself, Torrie's heels echoed on the floor. Lowering her head slightly, not all the looks were smiles. A darting glare, from a cougar glowed on Torrie.

All The GM did in return, is smile back. No one, nothing was going to dampen her night.

…..

John sat on his couch, he took a gulp of water still coughing a bit after a piece of shrimp ended up almost choking him.

In a ironic fashion, the return of Miss Wilson almost was the death of John Cena. If he had choked to death, but luckily, the heavens let him have a free pass, and he was able to save his own life.

John took another gulp of water, his throat burnt a little but luckily it was settling. Lucky jumped up the couch, sitting down. His adorable golden fur head laid on Cena's lap.

John leaned his back stroking his dog, he continued to watch the show. It felt weird to be sitting at home watching the show on the side lines.

It was a different Monday for him, very different. He hated it, Cena wanted to back in those ropes but his body had broken up.

But on this Monday, he didn't feel anger.

All John Cena felt was his heart thumping faster in his chest.

"_Why is my heart racing?" _

…_._

RAW came back from a commercial break, A chair was thrown at a wall, the WWE Champion CM Punk. Punk let a raging groan after what had transpired. Paul Heyman shut his eyes over his client's outburst.

"This is bull! Crap, just crap! What the hell is this place coming to? The delusional, pathetic Vinnie Mack has lost his damn mind!" Punk snapped.

"We need…to just calm down" Heyman calmly told.

Punk threw a stool at a locker, red with anger "No what we need is a damn exorcist!"

"The old man has lost his mind, a Barbie playboy bunny doll is the boss! We just had a mentally unstable little girl now we've got Torrie fricking Wilson.

"What does she know about being a GM, she couldn't even make it as a shop owner! She will run this place right into the ground!" Punk vented.

"We just need to just deal with this…"

Punk felt the anger boiling in his veins. "How can she get the job, OVER YOU! This makes no sense! How dare she threaten to SUE ME!"

Heyman put his hand out trying to calm Punk down. "I know…but you're the best in the world, okay let's not Torrie being appointed GM get us down"

Punk slummed down, groaning "after everything we've done…" hinted at sinister acts.

"Yes, I know, but this won't change anything. Trust me, Torrie won't be GM for much longer. It's a few week thing, one thing I knew about Torrie Wilson-she can't stand pressure. She won't know the first thing what to do?"

Punk rubbed his temple, holding the Championship on his lap. "Then we'll just have to rid of her, too"

A knock on the door, came a second later. Heyman opened the door, seeing a man in a suit with paperwork.

"What do you want?" Heyman asked.

"I have paperwork for Phil Brooks."

Punk stood up, he took the papers "RESIGNATION!" he read.

The suited man also took the WWE Championship from Punk.

"Hold on! What are you doing?" Punk stood shocked.

"Miss Wilson wants to wish you all the best in the future Mr. Brooks. She understands you have decided to quit the company."

"No…wait, this is a mistake" Punk's anger turned to concern. Has he actually sealed his own fate?

Heyman gasped in disbelief what was happening.

"Security will help you with your belongings."

"If you could sign the papers?"

Punk shook his head "I'm not signing anything, I need to talk to Torrie now."

Heyman jumped in front of Punk, pushing him back, "No, you can't"

"No, I'm not taking this! That witch isn't doing this to me! I'm not letting this happen!" Punk angrily pushed Heyman back.

"Already I'm missing AJ, no respect. Not a single of bit respect! Who the hell does she think she is!"

"No! Punk please this is a bad move! Really gone the wrong way. You don't want any other kind of law suit. Okay I will talk to Torrie" Heyman desperately tried to keep the peace.

Punk looked at Heyman "Fine, you go and tell her we ain't taking this lying down"

Paul nodded, truthfully he decided exactly what he's going to do. Grovel.

"Would you sign?"

Punk turned his attention to the suited man, who was extending a silver pen.

"NO!" He shouted, the man was scared away.

Punk snatched his WWE Title back, grasping a tight hold. "I'm not letting anyone take my title" cold lie in his eyes.

…...

Torrie tucked a few strands behind her ear exposing a twinkle from her silver earrings. She settled into her office, having it re decorated so it felt more like her home.

Crew members were setting up a desk, Torrie had pink covered italic laptop on the center of the desk. She had been sorting out paper work, after doing research, Torrie knew exactly what she was doing.

In her mind, she had an itinerary. Torrie was a perfectionist, neat and tidy. So her office was already looking lovely.

She placed a white bear, with a pink jewel around it's collar. It was her lucky bear, she's always had. It sat on the table.

Torrie turned around, glancing around the surroundings. Nodding In approval, she was happy how the finished look of her office.

Hearing a knock on the door, Torrie clasped her hands together "Come in"

Two masked men, multicolored. Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara. Torrie smiled seeing one of her oldest friends.

"Hello Rey," Torrie greeted.

"Hi Torrie, I just wanted to say welcome back and its great to see you." Rey smiled.

"Oh thank you," Torrie said with gratitude.

Rey introduced the man he took under his wing "This is Sin Cara."

The other masked man shook Torrie's hand.

Torrie smiled "Hi, nice to meet you. Rey and I are old friends."

"Yeah, we go back long way, so I wanted to be the first to say congratulations." Rey said in a friendly manner.

Torrie smiled sweetly. "Well thank you, there's not many friends here anymore. John's still not here"

"He'll be back" Rey spoke confidently.

Torrie listened, her cheeks stretched to show a soft smile on her face. God, she hoped so. Seeing so many new faces, she could definitely deal with a friendly, familiar face.

The atmosphere suddenly ran a little cold, when the slime ball known as Paul Heyman stepped into the neatly, decorated office.

"Excuse me Rey and Cara. Miss Wilson and I have some business to discuss"

Torrie's lips slid apart at the word "Miss. Man, Heyman definitely was creeping.

Rey and Sin Cara glanced at Torrie, while she gave them a sweet signal to leave her. They exited the office.

Torrie placed her hands on her hips "So what can I do for you? Oh did Mr Martin serve Punk, his papers. I'm waiting on the title…"

"Actually I would like to talk to you…about that"

Torrie smiled "I already have a tournament planned"

Heyman started to get quite concerned, if she was already planning after "CM Punk."

"Um…I'm sorry….Miss Wilson, to interrupt you"

Torrie scoffed a giggle "Oh Paul, we've known each other far too long…sadly for me. Since you're a slimy, creepy excuse of a man"

Paul lowered his head having to take the insult. "The thing is…."

"Paul, you can call me Torrie. You don't need to call me Miss Wilson" Torrie told.

"Okay…Torrie, here's the thing…" Heyman tried to explain.

"I'm sorry that Punk decided to end his amazing title reign, quitting the company but as the GM I need to think about "after"

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about." Heyman started.

Torrie glanced at Paul. "Yes?"

"I have talked things over with Punk, and he's decided that he would like to take back his….umm…."

"His resignation?" Torrie finished.

"Yes that, he would like to take it back"

"Take it back? He seemed so certain that's what he wanted. My lawyers will be in touch about the law suit"

"No, no you see he doesn't want to quit. You see we were shocked that you were named GM and he just handled the situation badly"

Torrie blinked her eyelashes down briefly listening to Heyman's speech.

"Oh I can understand that, after the pair of you pretty much set up AJ. Viciously attacked John Cena, oh I'm sorry that the both of you haven't admitted to?"

Heyman didn't say anything about the Cena situation. "Yes, we were both shocked"

Torrie nodded "You know what Paul, I remember when you were in charge smack down. I remember that hideous story you made me do with Dawn Marie. So….the diva Torrie Wilson would slap you right here right now…tell you to get the hell out of my face!" Torrie said with serious look in her eyes.

Paul Heyman gulped down, in concern

Breathing in softly, "But the GM…that stands before you has decided to take your apology, if Punk wants go stay on then I'm happy to just wipe the slate clean. I wish him all the best as the Champion of my show" Torrie spoke, innocently smiling.

Heyman smiled "Oh thank you, I'm happy you decided to give him another chance. Thank you Torrie, that was very honorable"

Torrie smiled sweetly "Paul, you can kiss Punk's butt. But don't kiss mine"

Heyman gritted a grin going to leave. Torrie's voice stopped him from exiting the office.

"Oh Paul, since Punk is sticking around could you deliver a message"

Heyman shut his eyes, taking in a breath to keep calm. He turned back smiling "Oh yes of course"

"Tell him that tonight I'm doing the biggest main event" Torrie smiled.

"Um okay…"

"Champion vs Champion. WWE Champion CM Punk vs World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus." Torrie explained, excited.

"Oh…really okay?"

Torrie's cheeks stretched to show her beautiful pearly white smile.

"It's going to be a lumberjack match"

Heyman's eyes widened "Ooh!…" he tried not to sound shocked.

Torrie stepped forwards "Oh I can imagine that many people on the roster don't like

Punk, but best of luck" she whisked her hair around, prepping back to her desk.

Putting on leg over the other sitting at her desk, she started to tap the keys with her French manicured shiny nails.

Heyman's mouth was almost on the floor, in shock. Slowly he turned around and walked out of the door to deliver the message to Punk. Well at least Punk still had his job? But he would be in the ring with a Celtic Warrior, not only that.

Many enemies surrounding the ring. All thanks to Torrie.

Torrie Wilson was definitely in charge.

…..

Black knee boots were shown on the television, the camera went up to show a disgruntled Vickie Guererro. She was not happy at all over the board's decision. First AJ was appointed over her, now the position came available again.

Torrie ended up getting the job, Vickie was not happy at all. Huffing out loud, the cougar believed Torrie didn't deserve the job, she wasn't GM material.

Known to Vickie, she believed Torrie to be some pretty blonde Barbie. She didn't have the talent, the knowledge, the maturity. Vickie believed not for a single second Torrie should be the General Manager.

The cougar of WWE was very envious, now jealous. She had to find a way to get on the tree of victory

…...

"Hello lass"

Torrie looked up and saw the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus standing there smiling.

"Hi Sheamus," Torrie came from her desk.

"I know I'm World Champion, Smackdown's Champion but I wanted to come here and say congratulations"

Torrie's emerald eyes twinkled, smiling. "Thank you,"

All the congratulations were great, but deep down there was only one from a certain superstar that could make Torrie smile like a stars in the night sky.

"Also thank you for the great main event, can't wait to get my hands on Punk"

"Well I want to give the WWE Universe, an awesome main event"

Sheamus grinned "Oh lass, you are trust me. He's been asking for it for a while. I can't wait to Brouge Kick him, may actually shut him up."

Torrie giggled "Sheamus, I don't think so"

"No, you're probably right, after what he done he deserves a Brogue kick, ten times more."

Torrie looked at Sheamus, lowering her head briefly she knew what Sheamus was talking about "Best of luck"

The World Champion grinned once more, before he walked out to get ready for the main event.

Torrie stood ruffling her fingertips through her golden blonde hair. Letting out a soft deep breath. That was the moment, the new GM had decided she will expose Punk's involvement in John Cena's attack.

Her creative mind went to work. Torrie was known for shocks and surprises….

CM Punk definitely had one coming.

…

Hours had passed on by, Monday Night Raw had finished. Thee hours to be exact. The first night of the "Golden Era" was in the books. Torrie Wilson's shocking return as GM of Raw, almost the end for CM Punk. He did win the match against Sheamus, then felt the wrath of lumberjack the monster Ryback.

Torrie had already gained new friends in co-workers. She also gained enemies over her position as General Manager.

Time will tell, if anything is lying in the shadows if consequences will come into the light. Who will be struck down?

For right now, on this night…..happiness engulfed the atmosphere. Torrie was so happy to be back in WWE, couldn't wait for next week to see what her new role would bring.

Torrie sat down on the bed, after getting to her hotel. All that excitement had worn the Belle out. She clicked on the television, flicking through the channels until she felt like falling asleep for the night.

Finding a movie on TV, Torrie sat on the bed hugging a pillow. Clad in pink pants, a black tee top, barefoot. She leaned her head back, letting her eyes close a moment later.

A sense of loneliness went through her body, she didn't even have the comfort of her babies. Chloe, Stewie and Pepper. Torrie had left them with her dear friend, she would be picking them up tomorrow afternoon.

She thought going back to the arena, straight away could be a little overwhelming.

Torrie let her eyes re open, she sat there alone. Rubbing her neck with her thumb

She started to feel more lonely as the time slipped by.

Torrie took a moment to keep hold it all together, using the strength within.

Torrie heard a buzz on her iphone, picking it up. She brushed her nail on the screen.

A picture of her babies cuddled together, with the caption "Peaceful angels."

Torrie giggled, typing back to her friend. "I miss them so much, give them a kiss from mommy. I'll pick them up tomorrow afternoon. Thanks Becks." Torrie typed.

Torrie placed her iPhone down on the dresser near the bed, she got a small tub of ice cream out of the fridge. She slipped a spoonful through her lips.

Softly breathing, she took another spoonful into her mouth.

Torrie turned back to the television screen, comforting herself with a night movie.

No other was around. It may have been one of the most exciting nights of her life, returning to Raw as not a diva, but the boss

Right now, since the dust has settled...

Torrie felt lonely.

….

John walked to the kitchen, he opened the fridge getting a bottle of beer. He got the bottle opener from the drawer. Clicking the metal lid, John slipped the liquid into his mouth.

Cena had watched all of RAW, he felt himself going through different emotions. He was laughing when Torrie was setting Heyman in his place, and he definitely liked when Ryback destroyed CM Punk at the end of RAW.

He also felt his heart racing faster and faster. At one point, seeing the smile on Torrie's face had his heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest.

John walked back into the living room, Lucky was chewing on a toy bone. John rubbed his temple, he had gone to his phone like 3 times.

He had been on social media quite a bit through recovery, John just had to say something about the shocking return of Torrie...

He wondered if Torrie would smile, if she saw him mention it. They were very close at one time, she wouldn't have a problem with him.

John picked up his Android. After months of working it out, Cena finally knew how to work his phone correctly. He always knew how to play games, at one time. That's all he knew how to do with his phone.

John cleared his throat, he typed on his phone...once again, his heart went faster.

There was a link to the rapid thud each time. The link was Torrie.

…..

Torrie brushed her fingernails on her iPhone, she updated her twitter page.

"Okay! So that was the surprise! I've been dying to tell you all! I'm the boss. Oh my god, even I can't believe it! Get ready guys, things are about to heat up!" Torrie tweeted on her phone.

She found a lot of congratulations from friends and fans, good luck wishes. Of course there was negative ones, too, but Torrie continued to smile. She was one hell of a strong woman. She'll always believe in herself to fight any kind of obstacle.

"Thank you so much for all the amazing support, love you all so much Xoxo"

Torrie went to click off twitter but "one tweet" highlighted. Torrie clicked on it, right at that moment the biggest, brightest smile came across her face.

"Wow Torrie11 is the New GM of Raw! Now I definitely can't wait to come back! Oh Torrie, congratulations. #GoldenEra"

Torrie tucked a strand behind her ear, reading the tweet. The profile picture just fluttered her heart. The pink baseball cap on top of his head, grinning those cute dimples it could only be one man.

Next to the image, it said John Cena.

Torrie grinned her cute dimples. " JohnCena. Thank you John! Hurry on back! We're waiting for you, best of luck" she tweeted back.

Torrie clicked off twitter, she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Looking up at the reflection in the mirror. The natural beauty of the smile reflected.

She knew at that moment, The loneliness had faded away.

…

The sound of a sports game was blaring from the television, John was playing his game on his phone when it buzzed. John shut off the game. He saw Torrie's reply on twitter.

John let his white smile on his face reading the tweet. He saw the beautiful profile picture of Torrie. She was in a white plain dress, and a designer hat striking a sweet pose.

The picture was just wonderful, it kept the smile on his face.

Cena had an addition of motivation to get back to WWE. He wanted to see Torrie again, but some reason…sitting there, John felt the nerves seeing the beautiful blonde again.

John Cena just couldn't figure out why? Was something lying in the shadows?

Or has it always been there, just buried deep within now it was slowly rising like a phoenix from the ashes.

Cena just didn't know.

…

Torrie walked out of the bathroom, brushing her long blonde hair. That tweet from John, had just lightened up her mood. He was miles away, still Cena had the power to make her smile as bright as a summer day.

Climbing into the king size bed, she lied her head down on the pillow, gazing at the golden stars outside. She let her eyes close, with one simple longing thought.

The Boise Belle definitely wanted to see the ocean blue-eyed, Boston Native, John Cena again.

While she felt herself fall in a slumber, a memory came to surpass...

Wrestlemania 28.

"_John!" A happy blonde ran over, spotting her dear friend. _

_Hearing his name suddenly being called, he turned and yelped out suddenly when a beautiful blonde jumped at him. Her arms went around the back of his neck. _

_John's arms went around Torrie, returning the embrace. Clad in his jean, knee length shorts, a green T-shirt, with wrist bands, armband hanging loosely on his shoulder, and a baseball cap on top of his head. _

"_Hey Tor, good to see you too." he chuckled. _

_Pulling away, his cute dimples sunk in when he saw the twinkle from her emerald green eyes. She was in a cut out, black sleeveless dress, with black lace sandals. Her golden hair was lying on her shoulders. _

"_I've missed you." she hugged him again. _

_John balanced his head on the top of her head. "Me too" he whispered softly. _

_Torrie pulled away, as A-Rod came at her side. He hadn't seen Torrie almost jump into John's arms. "Oh John, this is my boyfriend Alex Rodriguez." _

_Cena faked a smile. "Hey" _

…_.._

_The next flashback flew from her mind, while she laid asleep. The last moment, she saw John….it was ringside at Wrestlemania. just such an awesome atmosphere, no one did better. _

_Torrie stood up, resting her hand on the black barricade gazing at John Cena in the ring. He flew his hands in the air in his signature pose with his shirt lifting, Torrie smiled sweetly clapping while her boyfriend, at the time Alex Rodriguez. _

"_Woo!" Torrie screamed, John kept walking over the corner to gaze down at the Boise Belle. _

_He smiled at her, that she gladly returned. _

_The singer Flo-Rida started his song "Wild Ones" right at the same time, John Cena climbed out of the ring. He came to the ringside. The Fans in attendance got excited. _

_John stood there, he collided his hand with the soft skin of the hand of Torrie. She brightly smiled, as he greeted her ringside. Torrie held onto John's hand, while she could see the handsome smile on his face. _

_Their eyes gazed at one another, she could see the blue crystal in his eyes since his hat had been thrown into the audience. Cena let her hand go, pulling her closer into a greeting hug. _

_Torrie just fell right into his eyes, as he embraced her ringside. _

"_I'm so happy you're here." John hugged her _

_Torrie kept her hand on his back, Cena drew away, after their embrace. _

_Torrie flashed John her pearly white smile and greeted the New York Yankees Baseball Player, so media sites wouldn't create a story about a John and Torrie encounter and if it meant something more…._

While she relived the last memory of John, lying asleep. A gentle smile, a tear fell on the pillow.

Torrie had no idea just how much she had truly missed him.

Strength lied in her heart, but did love linger for someone special? A man that touched her heart long ago. What will happen?

Only time will tell.

…..

End Of Chapter 3, Well That's mine done for now! Kalina will be back with Chapter 4. I will see you all for Chapter 5. I'm definitely enjoying this! We hope you all are too.

Thank you for reading, please leave a lovely review!

Bye-bye until next time.

Peace, Love, & John Cena

Kelly Marie and Kalina

Xoxoxo


	4. The Star Rises

**So, this is Kalina again. I hope you all enjoy it! I know it's taken me a long time, I've just had really bad writers' block. Thanks to everyone for being patient! :D**

The following Monday, two figures stood quietly behind the door of General Manager, Torrie Wilson's office, listening, eavesdropping even, in an inquisitive manner.

"Vickie, are you sure that this is-"

"Shut up, Dolph," the short woman snapped, "just be quiet for a few more

minutes."

But truthfully, the pair weren't going to hear anything that they wanted, scratch that, needed to the office, RAW's general manager was on the phone with her best friend of thirteen years, Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler.

"I have to have a reason to call my best friend?" Torrie giggled and Stacy did too.

"Here lately," Stacy replied, "since you're 'Miss Somebody' now."

Torrie chuckled. "Whatever, girl. Anyway, this isn't a social call."

"It isn't?" Stacy pretended to be upset.

"Nope," Torrie replied, "I just-" Torrie paused, watching her door move slightly ajar. "Stace, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to call you back. She slammed the receiver of her black office phone down and peeked closer to her door. She cleared her throat. "You can come in now!"

"Damn it, Dolph!" Torrie heard. It was muffled, but the voice was none other than Vickie Guerrero. Anyone with any hearing at all knew that. Slowly, the door creaked wide open. There stood a short woman with black hair and a tall blond man.

Torrie looked, then she sighed. "Vickie, Dolph."

Vickie nodded. "Yes, Torrie, we're here."

Torrie swallowed. "Please have a seat. Oh, and I'd very much prefer it if you called me 'Ms. Wilson.'"

Vickie and Dolph sat down, then Vickie gave the gorgeous blond a tight smile.

"No Mrs., huh?"

Torrie gritted her teeth. "No, Vickie, apparently not. Not that it's _any _of your concern."

Vickie sneered, but did not take the matter any further. Dolph nudged Vickie before saying, "So Miss Wilson, Vickie and I came here today to discuss something very important."

Torrie sucked in a breath. "Really now? Is that why you stood outside my door for five minutes before I noticed you?"

"We didn't stand out there for five minutes," Vickie protested.

"Really?" Torrie repeated, "then, Dolph, I don't guess you know who I was speaking with?"

Dolph made a face at her. "Of course I know. It was Stacy Keibler," he smiled down at Vickie. "Damn, she was hot."

Vickie grunted and rolled her eyes. "Just let me do the talking, Dolph. Shut up."

Dolph grimaced but sat down, zipping his lips.

"So, what do you two want?" Torrie asked, resting her chin on her hand.

Vickie gave the general manager a fake smile. "Well, Miss Wilson, as you probably know, I was once the general manager of Smackdown.

Torrie leaned back on her computer chair, putting one of her tan legs over the other sitting like a lady. The blonde GM continued to listen to Vickie. She could feel Ziggler's eyes on her checking her out.

"And I've had managerial experience in the past after that as well. If you recall, I handled RAW andSmackdown when John Laurinaitis was fired."

Torrie nodded. "Yes, I remember. Is this going somewhere?"

Vickie sighed rudely, but continued. "Yes, it is. It is without a doubt that I'm the best female GM the WWE has seen-"

Torrie raised an eyebrow. Vickie turned red, realizing her mistake. Though she wasn't sorry, this definitely wasn't going to help her point. "Past female GM, I mean." She smiled again.

Torrie held up her hand. "I don't mean to offend you, Vickie, but if you remember, my good friend, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque was once the GM of Smack down. And for a while, she managed RAW, as well. So, I wouldn't say that you were the best we've seen."

"I would do a better job than you" Vickie mumbled.

Torrie clicked her tongue, holding a pen in her hand "I heard that, all I remember Vickie when you were in charge, is you married Edge, ran the show unfairly screwing people left and right "

Vickie gritted her teeth. "Yes, well...let me get straight to the point. I think that I would prove an excellent asset to the RAW team. I was thinking that I could be your Executive Assistant, your subordinate, if you will. Seeing as though you've never held a corporate job with the WWE"

"I believe that an assistant would be in your best interest."

Torrie bit her lip. "Well...thank you for offering, Miss Guerrero, but-"

"But?" Vickie's ears perked up.

Torrie took a deep breath. "But I've already got an assistant in mind."

Vickie's smile faltered, but soon returned. "That's all right. I don't want to be the assistant to an unaccomplished diva."

"Excuse me?" Torrie asked, glaring at Vickie.

"You heard me," Vickie replied, "what did you accomplish Torrie? No title, two Playboy covers, an FHM cover, the Golden Thong award. Basically, you were the epitome of a pretty barbie trailer trash _tramp_."

Torrie jumped up from her desk and leaned to where her face was inches from Vickie's. "May I remind you who you're dealing with? I'm Torrie Wilson and I'm the _general manager _of RAW. I am. Not you. I won't have you disrespecting me in my own office! And besides that, the Diva's Championship was made for _me_."

Vickie tittered teasingly. "Exactly my point. Yet, not surprisingly, you never held it. And if I don't shut up, what are you gonna do about it?"

Torrie grinned back. "Dolph, how comfortable do you feel with that Money in the Bank case?"

Dolph was half asleep in his chair. "Huh?" he yelped, snapping his attention to the blond.

Torrie sighed. "The Money in the Bank case?"

He held it to his chest possessively. "It's mine!"

"I realize that," the general manager replied, rolling her eyes in exasperation but tonight, in our main event, it's on the line."

Dolph and Vickie's jaws dropped as Torrie smirked, watching them.

"You can't do that!" was Dolph's reaction.

Torrie nodded. "Oh yes, I can."

"Dolph is a Smackdown superstar," Vickie argued, "he can't just defend it on RAW."

Torrie shrugged. "Let me just give good ole' Booker T a call. You know, we go

_way _back..."

...

Back in Tampa, Florida, John Cena was undergoing his physical therapy. Truthfully, he'd rather be doing _anything _else. Give him, Punk, Ryback, Tensai, and Big Show all in an old school Hardcore, I-Quit match.

Anything but this. It made him feel weak, and he wanted to return to the WWE as soon as possible. The WWE was his whole life. Without it, he felt incredibly lost.

The Attitude Era, he'd pretty much missed. The Ruthless Aggression, yeah, he'd pretty much owned it, and the same with the PG Era. There was no way in hell he wanted to miss Torrie Wilson's 'Golden Era.' He was very intrigued as to what his old friend had up her sleeve.

If he knew Torrie like he thought he did, well, it was certainly going to make an impact. And he certainly couldn't wait for RAW that night!

...

Justin Roberts grabbed his microphone and announced, "please welcome the general manager of RAW...Torrie Wilson!"

_I just need a little space to call my own. Just a corner of the world where I can_

_be alone. With you._

RAW's live audience blew up with excitement. This was their General Manager's second week in command and already she'd served fantastic.

Tonight, she had a shocking announcement, one that had just came to her in her office. Her new titantron flashed on the screen. It featured clips of her wrestling on Smackdown back in 2007, but mostly, there were clips of her new corporate career.

Torrie was dressed in a black blazer with a white blouse underneath and a matching black pencil skirt. On her feet were black slingback heels. Her hair was in neat curls and soft tendrils drifted around her feet. Despite her new job, Torrie was ever the beautiful one.

Hearing the crowd's approval, a soft smile creeped onto her face and she stepped over between the ropes into the ring.

Torrie took a deep breath and looked around, surveying the fans. She blew out her kiss peace sign, she may have been made the GM, the boss she still was Torrie Wilson. That little sign, defined her as a Diva.

"Hello, WWE Universe!" she announced.

The crowd screamed back in reply.

"Now, I don't want to take up too much of the show, so I'm gonna cut right to the chase!" Torrie paused as the audience waited patiently. "Tonight, for our main event, we're having a battle royal!"

The crowd went crazy over the news, Torrie flicked her hair from her face smiling.

Torrie held up her hand, giggling. "Hold on, don't get excited just yet! You see, this battle royal is for Dolph Ziggler's Money in the Bank contract!" Cheers erupted in the stadium.

"If Dolph wins, the case is his. If he doesn't, well, it's whoever wins! And I just know that-"

_I'm here to show the world!_

Torrie clenched her teeth, seeing a woman with short, black hair emerge onto the ramp. She was dressed in a very short, skintight suit. "Excuuuse me!" the woman stretched the word out.

Instantly, boos began to pound throughout the arena.

Torrie sucked in a breath. It could be none other than Miss Vickie Guerrero. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I said, excuse me!"

The booing did not stop.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me! Introducing the winner of the Money in the Bank ladder match, Dolph Ziggler!" Vickie shrieked.

Dolph came out, doing his signature rear-end wiggling. He ran his fingers through his wet, bleach blond hair and together, the two of them made a beeline toward Torrie.

Dolph held the ropes open for Vickie and then, he stepped into the ring, too. Vickie cleared her throat, but the booing continued.

"Excuse me!"

No silence.

"Excuse me!"

Still more boos.

"Excuse m-"

Torrie interjected her, seeing that the fans were truly sick of her. "Vickie, with all do respect, would you please shut your mouth?!"

Clearly, Vickie was taken aback, as her large mouth snapped open and her jaw dropped. "Since when do you have the right to talk to me like that?"

Torrie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What is this about, Vickie?"

Vickie stuck her index finger in Torrie's face and said, "You have no right to even _begin _to think about putting up Dolph's Money in the Bank case. And if you think that-"

Torrie let out a soft, sarcastic laugh. "First of all, get your finger out of my face. Second of all, it's my _authority _to do what I feel is right for the brand. And tonight, Dolph, your defending it!"

"But-" he protested.

Torrie held up her index finger, about to make a point. "If you're as comfortable with it as you _say _you are, you don't have a problem in the world."

Dolph asked Vickie for her microphone. Though she didn't want to, Vickie handed it over.

"Torrie, come on. Who in the world is going to want to be in this match? I mean, everyone's just going to fail miserably. Why-"

_Whoa! Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors! Whoa! You're only smoke and_

_mirrors tonight!_

Torrie looked up, seeing the team Rhodes Scholars come down the ramp. They entered the ring and Cody grinned at Cody.

"Well, Dolph, Team Rhodes Scholars would _love _to participate in this battle royal," he said.

"Yes," Damien Sandow agreed, taking Torrie's hand and shaking it. "Miss Wilson, I'm Damien Sandow, the intellectual savior of the masses." Ah, yes. Vince had warned Torrie about Damien. He was quite the kiss-up.

Torrie grinned politely, nodding her head once.

Dolph shrugged. "Two people? That's hardly-

_Booyakah, booyakah! 619! That's my number!_

Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara both ran down the ramp and into the ring. Rey stepped forward and hugged Torrie. Torrie shot Dolph a smug grin.

"Well, four-" And with that, the Primetime Players ran out. Ted Dibiase, The Miz, R-Truth,

Santino Marella, Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd, and Zack Ryder weren't far behind them. Dolph backed into a corner quietly, feeling as though he'd lost. This was the moment that Torrie knew exactly what she was doing.

Torrie let out a small chuckle. "I'm not totally sure what all of you are doing out here, but-"

And then, Kane's music hit. Out he came with Daniel Bryan, and as they came out, they argued back and forth. The dysfunctional Team Hell No was here now, too.

"I am the tag team champions!" Kane announced, grabbing a mic, "and a money in the bank contract would be great!"

Daniel grabbed the mic from him. "No, no, no! _I _am the tag team champions! _I _deserve that money in the bank contract!"

"No, I am the tag team champions!"

"No, I am the tag team champions!"

"No-"

Suddenly, Damien Sandow jumped in. "That's not even grammatically correct, you ignoramuses!" Kane blew forwards, Damien screamed like a girl behind Cody Rhodes.

Torrie took a deep breath. Things were starting to get out of hand. Suddenly, everyone in the ring was yelling at each other.

Vickie shot a smirk straight at Torrie. This was exactly what she'd hoped for.

"Everybody calm down," Torrie said, stepping around the many men in the ring,

"come on, guys. That's quite enough."

She was totally ignored.

Finally, Torrie had enough. "Everybody quiet! SHUT UP! Shut up!" Torrie took in soft scream, to calm down before she looked around at all the competition. The sound was loud and earsplitting, even.

"You okay Torrie? you sound stressed" Daniel spoke.

"Do you want Doc Shelby's number"

Torrie looked at the big red monster, in a little disbelief.

"I think she needs a hug Kane"

Torrie watched as Kane & Bryan both came forwards, Torrie held up her hand "I'm good thank you, now everyone settle down..."

Torrie smiled when everyone had stopped talking. "Thank you. This is _my _show, and I won't let it get out of hand! Now, Dolph, this match _will _happen. And I've got an idea of who I want in it. Clear out."

The superstars stared at each other.

Torrie cleared her throat. "I said, _clear out_!"

The wrestlers blinked, but finally listened to their boss. Soon, everyone but Vickie and Dolph had left the ring. Torrie gave them a sweet smile. "That meant you two, too."

Dolph went to speak, but Vickie stopped him.

"No, Dolph, we'll deal with her later!" With that, she grabbed Dolph's arm and she practically dragged him away.

Once they were out of sight, Torrie began talking again. "Well, enjoy the rest of the show!"

Torrie dropped her microphone as her music hit. Before exiting the ring, she did her signature peace sign kiss.

...

"This match is a battle royal and it is for the Money in the Bank Heavyweight Championship Contract! Introducing first, Dolph Ziggler!" With Vickie on his arm, Dolph sheepishly trekked down the ramp. It was now time for the main event - the Money in the Bank Heavyweight Championship Contract battle royal. Dolph definitely wasn't thrilled about defending it.

_Whoa! Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors!_

The next superstar was Cody Rhodes.

After Cody came Rey Mysterio, then Alberto Del Rio and Wade Barrett. The final contestant was announced next.

_I hear voices in my head they council me, they understand, they talk to me!_

The WWE's Viper, the Apex Predator, Randy Orton was the final superstar involved in the match. He went and stood next to Rey in the ring.

The six men all stared at each other. When the bell rang, Randy, Rey, Wade, Cody, and Alberto all ran toward Dolph, knocking him off the top rope. In only the first three seconds, Dolph had lost his Money in the Bank contract.

After he was out of the ring, Orton took Del Rio down with a Lou Thesz press. Mysterio and Rhodes began trading blows, and Barrett looked around trying to think of what to do. In the end, he went after Randy.

Ziggler sat down, looking shocked. It was over! His Money in the Bank contract was gone, just gone! Vickie was just as shock as he was, but there wasn't anything either of them could do at the moment. She helped the blond man to his feet and together they left, making a beeline to his locker room. Vickie planned to call the WWE's board of directors.

Back in the ring, Rey had Cody on his back and then he landed a top rope hurricanrana. Cody, hurt badly rolled out of the ring. Rey grinned, pleased that he had eliminated one half of Rhodes Scholars. But he was too quick to celebrate, as Alberto Del Rio came straight at him, knocking him into the turnbuckle.

Randy and Wade traded blows beside the ropes, both of them teetering. Suddenly, Orton caught Barrett and set him up for Vintage Orton. Luckily, he hit it, and Wade fell to the floor below the ring.

Randy grinned. He and Wade had been rivals for a long time and he was happy to have knocked him out of the ring.

He looked behind him, seeing that Del Rio was badly beating up his good friend, Rey. He grabbed him from behind and attempted an RKO, but Del Rio ducked and knocked Randy down, putting him in the Cross Arm Breaker. Even if it Randy wanted to tap, it wouldn't matter, due to the simple fact that pin fall and submission did not apply in this match.

Randy inched toward the ropes and gripped them tightly, using them to stand up and punch blows into Del Rio's abdomen. Del Rio went to grab him, but Randy expertly applied an RKO knocking him off the top rope.

But it wasn't exactly a good thing. As Del Rio was falling, he grabbed onto Orton, who slid out of the ring, as well. Ricardo Rodriguez ran to Del Rio's side, where Randy lay, too When he opened his eyes, he saw the Mexican servant, jumped up, and began to chase him out of the arena with Del Rio not far behind.

Rey looked around. The bell rang. "Here's your winner and the new holder of the Money in the Bank Heavyweight Championship Contract-"

But before Justin could finish announcing, someone came up behind Rey and shoved him over the ropes. It was Cody Rhodes. Because he hadn't been thrown over the top ropes, technically, he was still in the match.

The bell rang again and Cody's grin spread across his face. Justin Roberts began to announce the real winner. "Here's your winner and the new holder of the Money in the Bank Heavyweight Championship Contract, Cody Rhodes!"

A referee jumped into the ring and help up his hand. Cody Rhodes had fought his way to the top. Cody grasped hold of the briefcase, laughing.

...

In Tampa, Florida, John Cena watched as Cody Rhodes won the Money in the Bank Contract. He was in awe at the changes that had been made since his old friend, Torrie had made her return. He reached over to his coffee table and grabbed his Android. He tweaked his fingers to his Twitter app.

Then he, tweeted: Wow, another shocking show, courtesy of Torrie11. I can't wait to get back to #RAW #GoldenEra.

...

Later that night, when all of the superstars had gone home, Torrie had remained in her office, still doing paperwork. She was exhausted and extremely lonely. Suddenly, her phone beeped and she noticed a tweet from John Cena. A soft giggle escaped from her lips.

She lent back on the chair, it felt like she could feel John near...she just couldn't wait to see him again. After another long day, another Raw was in the books. Torrie couldn't wait for John Cena to return! right now she would take his good wishes from afar, it soften the hurt in her heart of missing him.

She tweeted back: Thanks, John! We can't wait to have you back, either! Cenation misses you! #RAW #GoldenEra

Putting her phone back on the desk, she filled in paperwork. Signing her signature, she smiled.

Oddly enough, Torrie then felt much less lonely.

...

**I'm sorry if that wasn't very good. I seriously suck at matches. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! What did you all think about Cody winning the Money in the Bank Contract**? **I'm sure our good friend, Dashings Destiny will approve!**

**Well, chapter 5 will be Kelly and the**n, **I'll be back with chapter 6! Be sure to leave us a nice review! :D**

**Peace, love, & Jorrie!**

**-Kalina & KellyMarie (Jorrie sisters)**


End file.
